A Wolves Imprint
by Rosemarie LeStrange
Summary: What if Bella has really different family secrets.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I own the plot line. ** What if Edward never tried to kill himself. What if Rosalie, Emmet, Peter, Charlotte, Alice, and Jasper took her in after her heartbreak and they saved her after she was raped.

What if she has a secret that only those six know. What if she lost contact with all of her friends and family in Forks. And then finally she decides to visit taking time off from her job and then she meets her best friend Jake's brother in law.

And family secrets are reviled and she is imprinted on and he follows her when she goes back because they have the same type of job but she is better. And they eventually find happiness after someone comes back and causes her to run back home. Lemons in the Future.

AN: I hope you like it please give me feedback!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I own the plot line. **

**Bella's POV**

I was finally coming home to visit my dad and Jake and his wife Leah. I was scared because just like everybody else I have secrets but Family secrets. I am the last living descendant of Tah Aki and the only girl and most powerful descendant living on earth.

I can shapeshifter into anything I want human, vampire,werewolf but I was born a wolf shapeshifter and I am the great white wolf if the legends.

Also whoever is my Imprint will share Immortality with me since I am immortal I hope to find him soon. All I know is he is Quilete just like Tah Aki my grandfather since dad is his son and immortal like me.

I know my grandfather is still alive but the wolves from Washington don't know this because they don't believe that legend. I know I do because I met him when I first shifted.

I also am friends with the Volturi and Denali's because I met them and told them about the wolves in Washington and how they are shape shifters like me and I told them about my legends and they let us stay and we became friends.

Alice can now also see shape shifters because I removed her block. I can't wait to visit because I have a very busy job I am the best surgeon there is in all of Texas. I work every single day and I have grown up I am in a way prettier than Rose because I have bigger breasts and my ass is bigger my hair is darker and the red is darker and in more places and I cut my hair and I also have bangs.

But anyway I can't wait to find my imprint because I am so sad to not have my soulmate like my favorite three girls and guys. I am riding on the plane on my way back to Forks. It is almost Christmas so I will be staying for three weeks.

I can't wait to see everyone else like Emily, Sam,Jacob, Leah, Paul, Jared,Quil, and Embry. I can't wait to see dad. When I go back I am staying with the Cullens. Dad knows that I am going to smell like a human.

Alice said that I might find my imprint in La Push. Dad knows about Peter and Charlotte he didn't judge. The drive was finally over thank the great spirits. "Dad I'm home." I called in our mind link. "Finally what took you so long." He called back. "Nothing my thoughts." I called back walking in the Kitchen. "How are you after the trip?" Dad asked.

"I'm fine but I really want to find my Imprint. I don't think I can take it any longer." I replied pouting. "Aww. Baby girl I have a feeling you will find him soon." Dad said. "So I was wondering if we can tell the pack about us Swans and our legends and History? Please Daddy." I asked him begging. "Um sure because that would be great to not keep secrets from Billy and I could heal him and Harry." Dad said.

"So can I tell Jake we want to have a special Bonfire tonight and all the council pack and Imprints have to be there? Because I miss Jake." I asked him. "Sure maybe your Imprint will be there. And tell him to tell everyone it's important." Daddy said. "Ok will do Daddy. I can't wait to see Jake." I replied getting ready to get in my red Ferrari. "I will be back later daddy see you later." I yelled to dad then drove off.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I own the plot line. **

**Bella'a POV**

I sped off at record time making it to Jacobs without being soon as I got there I jumped out of the car yelling."Jacob Black get your ass out here right now I know dad called you to say I'm on the way." as soon as I yelled that he came running out of the house with Leah in tow."Who the hell are you bitch."Leah spat out at me.

"Leah shut up it's Bella." Jacob hissed. "Hey Jake can me and dad tell you guys something at a bonfire for just the Pack,Council,and Imprints please tonight at eight." I asked with my puppy dog eyes look that no one can resist.

"Sure Bells. I'll see you later." Jacob said still staring at me."Ok see you in one hour. And Leah please get my little brother to stop staring at me like that."I replied and saw Leah nod and smile at me gratefully snapping him out of it.I sped off making it back home in half an hour.

"Oh Dad we need to be there in an hour so go get ready."I yelled getting in the shower washing up quickly then getting out and drying off and blow drying and curling my I was looking for something to wear I suddenly thought of my brand knew green strapless princess style dress with light blue flats.

After I got my accessories and light makeup on I walked downstairs to find dad in a green dress shirt the same shade as my dress black slacks and dress shoes.

"Shall we take my truck? Milady." Dad asked charmingly.I giggled at his accent. "Sure but come on I wanna get there already.'I yelled. "Ok hold on here we go hold on to your seat-belt."Dad said driving us there in record time. When we stepped out everyone was staring at us.I saw Uncle Billy and ran over to him at a human pace. "Bells is that you, you look beautiful." He said. "Thank you Uncle Billy. How are you doing?" I asked him politely.

"I'm doing fine Bells. We've all missed you, it's a shame you missed the wedding we really wanted you to come home for it." Uncle Billy replies trying to make me guilty a little bit. "I'm sorry Uncle Billy but I couldn't make it then I had to do a major surgery for one of my favorite patients back in Texas." I replied trying not to snap._ 'Bells it's ok he doesn't know yet calm down and you'll find him soon.' _I looked at my phone it was a message from Peter.

"I'm sorry Bells I didn't know that's why you didn't come. I thought you didn't want to come." Jacob whispered when he was near me seeming ashamed."Jacob Black how dare you think that you are my little brother in mind heart and soul why in the hell would I not care if you found your imprint?" I asked him smacking him on the head.

"I don't know I just figured because you declined the Maid If Honor position because you had something more important to do. I didn't know that you were a doctor until last week Charlie didn't tell me until then." Jacob said glaring at dad. "Jake don't argue with him now we need to tell everyone something. "Dad do you smell that?" I asked him.

"Oh hell no it's her again." I swore. "I will be right back dad and everyone else wait for me and then we'll continue where we left off." I said running into the forest after the bitch Victoria. As soon as I was in there I shifted running after her and when I got her pinned down I tore her apart and then set her bitch ass on fire her finally leaving this world.

When I was fully satisfied she was dead I shifted back still in my clothes. "Ok seeing as y'all just saw that let's go talk this was the whole point if tonight." I spoke with my alpha voice making all the wolves bow their heads in agreement and submissiveness. When we were all sat down it was quiet, too quiet. "Ok do you guys have any questions?" dad asked.

"Yeah I do. How did you turn into a wolf a white one at that?" Billy asked. "Well that was why we wanted to have this bond fire." I said. "Ok well you guys have heard about the white wolf legend right? That's what me and dad are." I said putting it out there.


End file.
